


Streets of Gold

by Castiolare



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiolare/pseuds/Castiolare
Summary: Alcohol makes the world more vibrant. She makes it more beautiful.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Streets of Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More inspiration from Bee (and some by 3OH!3). Will probably make a second chapter, but we’ll see.
> 
> Created and finished: February 15, 2020

* * *

She’d only been in the force for a few months now, but her presence was already making waves. Admittedly, Vegeta hadn’t paid much mind to all the gossip about the new technician serving the Arcosian, but after a few shots and obnoxious music blaring in his ears, for once, he would acknowledge Raditz’ talk about the scientist, with Nappa challenging Dodoria to a drink-off in the heart of the party.

“She’s basically become Frieza’s favourite,” the long-haired Saiyan explains, hugging his own bottle, tapping at his scouter. “Fixed up most of the fleet on her own in only a week, and she was the one who did the planning for our last mission.”

“Ertyia?” The prince asks for confirmation, quirking an eyebrow, as light bounces around them both. The scene was making him sick, but it was better than staying cooped up in his quarters. At least the alcohol was decent.“That’s the one. Nobody else was willing to even touch that hornet’s nest, nobody except her. And good thing, too. It’s not like we could pull this off without the backup, either.”

While he hated to agree with Raditz, especially about the necessity of the assistance by the Ginyu Force and Frieza’s aides (and some nameless mooks) he certainly wasn’t wrong. The planet was a dense, lush jungle with a vicious (and unintelligent) populace that had pulled ships in and devoured those onboard. With no moon, turning Great Ape wasn’t an option, and they’d be quickly overwhelmed if it was just the Saiyan trio taking it on.

Considering the reward, with the long, albeit moonless night to keep them company along with all they’d stolen back from the cannibalistic creatures (ranging from divine foods to rich liquors, all that nobody would miss), it was decided a party of victory was to be held for their successful mission. Dodoria’s decree, and Zarbon begrudgingly backing it up, although he appeared just as willing.

“Hmph, so what?” Vegeta growls, showing a lack of pleasure in accomplishing their mission with the extra help, while his companion’s gaze shifts to the party, of dancing bodies and shaking hips. He follows in silence, before rolling his eyes once he realises where Raditz is staring, and kicks him under the table.

“O-Ow! What was-“

“Stop staring like some sad dog, you look like an idiot.”

Hardly an encouraging statement, but it seemed to be enough of a pep talk to prompt Raditz to concede, pushing himself out from the table to go and join Bonyu on the dance floor. Vegeta pushes aside his empty glasses with his company gone, and leans back in his seat, blowing tendrils of smoke that tangled with the strobe lights. Seemed like a misuse of the technology implanted on the ships, but who was he to complain?

“—This seat taken?”

Scanning the sea of people aimlessly, Vegeta’s head shifts back to meet a new face. A clink of glasses set upon the table, before she’s up in his personal space without waiting for an answer. His eyes run up and down her figure, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. Frieza Armour; a woman. Not one he recognised, but one that was bold enough to come and disturb him. Even with the drinks, nobody was that forward with him, to perch herself on the table facing him, long legs draped over his with mismatched stockings and prim white heels.

As she collects a martini glass for herself, the clink of her talons drawing his attention away from her torso, the prince leans back with a lazy smile strewn upon his face.

She was _gorgeous_ , and that was quite the understatement - if the alcohol hadn’t dulled his senses, he’d likely be more susceptible to her charm, her mischievous looks and devious smiles. Intoxication aside, a stream of aquamarine fell into his gloves, the blue beauty’s hands clasped around her drink. Each finger was eloquently decorated with armour rings over her gloves, reflecting his expression. Pools of sapphire watched under long eyelashes, taking a long sip, before sitting the glass down, and she offers a hand to the Saiyan.

“Bulma.” Quite the strange name for a woman who didn’t seem alien in appearance, yet he keeps these thoughts to himself.

“Vegeta,” he responds deeply, taking her hand into his own to press a kiss to her silver knuckles, gauging her reaction. The beauty smirks back, hesitant to withdraw her hand from his until she requires another sip of her concoction. “I’m guessing you’re the scientist I’ve heard so much about?”

Outside of their bubble, of the scene of them, of her, the music turns to a muffled thrum, as if they were in a world of their own for this conversation. No need to raise their voices, nothing to distract them aside from their bodies.

“Possibly,” Bulma responds, while Vegeta accepts a whisky she’s brought along. “What _have_ you heard about me?”

“You’ve become Frieza’s newest obsession - giving the rest of the science department a run for their money.”

Bulma almost spits her drink out, unable to hide her pleased laughter in response to the idea of Frieza taking a remote interest in her. “Well, the last part might be accurate, but I’d hardly call myself one of Frieza’s toys, Vegeta. I’m just filling in some favours in exchange for some protection.”

“Oh?” His eyebrow raises in reply, swirling the dark liquid around in his glass. “Now what would _you_ need protection for?”

“Believe it or not, but a girl like me is more than a pretty face and able to put together a ship. Let’s just say I’ve got some… other things in mind, that some people might not like. So in exchange for helping you out, the force is like a buffer for me.”

By the sounds of it, he wouldn’t be given further explanation as to what she was working on that would require Frieza’s protection without directly being involved with him, so he opts to let it slide in exchange for enjoying his drink, while the beauty collects his scouter sat beside her, slipping it on before tapping away at it like a curious child, humming softly to herself.

“I’ve heard quite a lot about you, Vegeta,” she responds after a long moment, removing the piece. He hardly registers her moving closer to his face, lips inches from his, the smell of vodka and cider on her lips. Silence, as she returns the scouter to him, a new HUD flashing before his gaze. Looks like she’d made some alterations, digits flashing before him, with Bulma’s cheeky expression overlapping.

“You’re more handsome than I was informed of, you know. I can’t help but wonder… what else was I told that’s misinformation?”

A hand rests over the scientist’s leg, slowly moving up and down, while his digits thread through her locks. Gaze never breaking from hers, the prince replies smoothly: **_“Let’s find out for ourselves.”_**


End file.
